


goodbye, beautiful frosted tips

by remiulle



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, and amy is totally there for him, jake is soft, they’re totally adorable holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiulle/pseuds/remiulle
Summary: After spending six miserable months in Florida under witness protection, Jake finds trouble readjusting. Amy, however, is always at his side and willing to help him find his place again. In short: Jake and Amy love each other but Jake is a confused bean.Set sometime near the end of S4 EP2, in Jake’s apartment late at night.





	goodbye, beautiful frosted tips

**Author's Note:**

> hey — i really honestly feel like jake and amy’s meet up after the six months in florida was just slightly lacking and disappointing. i love these two to death and just wanted to write a little something that popped in my head. if you squint really really hard you could maybe call this a fix-it fic? idk. jake is a total softie because oh my god he loves ames so much and theyre ADORABLE!! yeah he cries a lil bit. hope you enjoy!!! :D

Jake switched on one of his oldest, most reliable lamps (actually, he’s terrified of the moment that it stops working; the two have been through thick and thin), and slowly walked over towards Amy. His heart was pounding in his ears, and the blood that rushed to his face was strangely foreign. This feeling of deep, romantic love was almost alien to the poor detective. Sure, he had missed Amy and longingly stared at photos of her while sobbing excessively loudly, but he never had the familiar rush of _“_ _holy shit, Amy Santiago, I love you and I want to hold so close and I never want to let you go and I never want to lose you ever again. Please stay with me until time doesn’t exist anymore. I love you more than words._ ”  It was a pretty common thought, actually. Sadly, at the workplace, he tried to refrain from caressing Amy and kissing her and telling her how much she meant to him. Every once in a while they would be able to steal a kiss without Charles jump-scaring them. Those days were truly gifts from God herself.

But Jake was overwhelmed by the sheer force of nervousness that cramped up his feet and made him break into a cold sweat in the middle of his grossly hot apartment. Seeing Amy, like,  _real life_ Amy, was something that he started worrying about approximately four months into Jake and the Captain’s Lovely Vacation(that actually sounds like a pretty sweet reality TV show). It was not that he had fallen out of love,  _God_ no. And it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Amy to stay loyal to him. He trusted Amy with his life. If she had done anything, such as betray his trust, Jake would be shattered to microscopic pieces.

For the first time in his life he didn’t know why he was worried. And it freaked him out. His whole purpose was to figure things out. Figure out  _why_.  And who and what and when and where and how, but that’s unrelated. Detective stuff. 

When he finally managed to walk to Amy, standing in the middle of Jake’s little apartment, he, ashamedly, couldn’t meet her eyes. Someone could’ve dropped the world’s biggest anvil on his head and it still would have done nothing to lift his gaze. Jake closed his eyes instead and tenderly laced his fingers between Amy’s. Maybe she felt just as nervous, but probably not. Despite Jake’s headstrong nature, Amy was definitely the one to take the wheel in their relationship. 

“Jake?” 

Her voice was a bell in Jake’s ears. And he melted. He needed Amy now, he needed her to tell him that it was okay. That his petty worrying was worthless and a waste of time. Well, Jake knew it was. But he was too much of an airhead to admit it to himself. 

His throat seemed to clog up, and he opened his eyes. His eyes fogged over. Amy was doing her thing where she wouldn’t talk until he talked, because she thought that the silence always made Jake talk. Just made things awkward sometimes. But Jake had too much going through his pea-brain to feel awkward. He just felt like a terrible boyfriend. A stupid coworker, and a disappointing friend. 

Jake could feel Amy unlacing her fingers from Jake’s hands. His palms were left upturned, cold. He was freezing, actually. Even in a cozy gray hoodie. Jake was standing, probably, a mere 6 inches from Amy, yet he felt alone.  _Alone_.  Do you know how pathetic that sounds? He shut his eyes super tight when he felt a too-familiar burn sizzle the corners of his eyes.  _Oh God_ ,  he thought desperately,  _I’m going to die here_.  Jake squeezed his eyes as tight as he could manage. He opened them again in shock when he felt Amy’s slim arms wrapping themselves around him. 

Jake slowly allowed his arms to return Amy’s warm hug. Jake didn’t realize how badly he yearned for Amy’s touch. Anybody’s touch. Six cold, touch-starved, depressing months was how long he had to wait. He leaned into Amy and rested his head in the crook of her neck. It was so warm. It was so welcoming. He never knew how horrible it was to be without someone you loved for so long. But he ultimately decided that the wait was worth it.

Jake and Amy embraced silently under the muted light of the apartment. For what he’s been through, he would be satisfied with what he had now. Amy. In his arms. The tranquility and dead silence was an unusual comfort for Jake. Sometimes the only things that kept him sane in Florida were noisy 80’s tunes and midday hubbub. Yet, in the moment, his swimming thoughts were loud enough to drown out any sound. 

Jake felt Amy softly kiss his neck, and it warmed his heart. His eyes seemed to cloud over once again. Seeking comfort, Jake brought a hand to Amy’s hair. It was extraordinarily soft and clean. She must’ve washed it just before she came to Jake’s. He stroked the back of her head gently and twiddled with a thick strand of chocolate hair. Sometimes, Jake wished he had long hair so he could play with it and twirl it in his fingers. He actually pitched the idea to Amy and she threatened to leave him forever and ever. It stung a little when it happened. But the memory brought a smile to his face. He could actually feel his lips curling into a genuine, happy smile, and not a depressing smile that usually made itself apparent after a long session of crying over and thinking about Amy Santiago. 

Amy must’ve felt Jake’s cheeks perk up in a wide grin. She planted another kiss on his neck, quicker and a little more aggressive, but in a playful way. Jake could feel the perfect upward curve of her smile when she pressed her lips to his neck. Jake felt a bliss in this small action that he had longed for for too long. 

Jake found his courage again. Sometimes he was kicked down, but he just needed Amy to help him back up. Life finds a way(Jurassic Park reference!) to always kick Jake in the ass(not really a Jurassic Park reference in context, but the squad  really  did get kicked in the ass after the raptors got to them). But Amy is always gonna find her own way to help Jake back onto his feet. Love really was a powerful thing. Jake had a lot of respect for it. 

Jake pulled away from the hug but brought his hands back down to Amy’s. He held them gently, and he even rubbed his thumb in Amy’s palm. He knew that she loved when Jake did that. Jake looked into Amy’s eyes; they spilled emotion like a chocolate fountain, taking in the hot mess that is Jake Peralta. She had a sweet, slight smile painted on the caramel canvas of her face. Jake felt his cheeks redden once again, but it probably wasn’t because he was embarrassed. Jake sniffed. 

“Amy,” Jake began. Pretty solid start. 

“Those six months in Florida...” Jake sighed and shook his head, the smile disappearing, taking Amy’s with it. Jake was suddenly deeply upset that Amy’s smile was gone, but he continued. 

“They were the most miserable months of my life.” Jake almost cringed at how his sandpaper-like voice cracked and squeaked. He swallowed and looked down at his feet. However, he mentally scolded himself for looking down. Stupid decision. “I mean, you could not  imagine  how potent the weed stench was.” 

Amy laughed softly. 

“Every waking moment there... was spent thinking about you... worrying about you, missing you...” Jake paused for a moment because his vision clouded once again. Stupid eye-sweat. Disgusting. 

“You’re the light of my life, I couldn’t—“ Jake sniffed again and hung his head low in shame. He quickly lifted one of his hands to wipe away a tear that escaped his eye.  _Selfish bastard,_ Jake thought to himself as he brought Amy’s hand back into his. 

“I couldn’t live—“ Jake paused for a brief moment. He opened his mouth to continue; nothing came out but a quiet grunt. Jake shattered. His voice stuttered, and he yelped out a sob. Hot tears streamed down his face like rain on a car window. Immediately he was pulled into Amy’s arms again. Her familiar embrace radiated a sense of calm that Jake appreciated, but it couldn’t prevent him from helplessly weeping into Amy’s neck. 

The tears were not of sadness. Instead, they were of self-pity, mixed with an overwhelming sense of love and loyalty. 

“Take your time,” Amy stated quietly as she melodically traced circles on his back. And Jake did take his time. He let the tears flood from his eyes. He had never really been emotional around his friends, and he even usually tried not to let his emotions take hold of his decisions. He never spoke vehemently about his problems, as he hated to involve his friends in his personal self-loathing. Amy was certainly the only person he felt he could be 100% honest with; the only person who would allow him to talk with avidity about his personal troubles.

He cried into her neck for a few minutes. The comfort of another human being to cry on was unmatched to any other feeling that he had ever experienced in his life. Crying alone in the darkness of his empty Coral Palms home was immeasurably depressing. The closeness felt surreal. Jake bit his bottom lip and choked a weary sob.

Jake swallowed and cleared his throat. “Sorry, this must be really gross.” He sniffed and hiccuped, and Amy chuckled as she stroked the back of Jake’s head. He still hadn’t chopped off his frosted tips, and he was sure that the long, fuzzy hair was a change for Amy. He decided to bring up his completely dope frosty hair. 

“Hey Ames, what do you think about my frosted tips?” Jake asked with a teethy grin, his eyes still red and his voice still trembly. Amy ran her hands down Jake’s arms and finally weaved her slim fingers through Jake’s. She backed away from the hug and looked him in the eyes with her cheeks curved in an unfeigned smile. 

“The squad plans to forcefully cut them off tomorrow.” 

“What...” Jake looked away from Amy and bobbed his head in mock frustration. He sniffed again before locking eyes with Amy. 

“But you love them, right?” Jake tried to suppress his dorky smile. Amy reached up to cup his cheek lovingly and wipe away the tear stains with her thumb. Jake closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He was afraid that if he opened them again he would break into yet another sob. 

“Yes, Jake. I love you.” 

Jake now felt both of Amy’s warm hands tentatively bring his mouth to her own. Jake parted his lips and allowed his pent-up worries and doubts to flow far from him. The mellow taste of Amy’s lips intoxicated him as their mouths moved in sync with one another. Amy’s tongue swept over Jake’s bottom lip, and he was enraptured by her sudden plead for him. He let out a soft moan. He slipped his hands under her arms and pulled her impossibly closer, never wanting to leave the furnace that was Amy Santiago. Her lips were peaches, soft and ripe. Jake felt more than satisfied with the animated emotion that they called love. Actual, real life love. He had missed it and damned it and begged for it. 

Jake sucked on Amy’s bottom lip before he pulled away. Her hands slowly glided to the small of Jake’s back. Jake wrapped his own hands around Amy’s neck and stared infinitely into her star-speckled eyes. Jake felt his eyes water  _again_ (damn you eye sweat!), and he managed the sweetest smile he could. 

“Please don’t cut my frosty tips off,” he sincerely beseeched. 

“Oh, I will,” Amy sneered back at him with a mischievous grin plastered across her caramel face. In that moment, Jake knew that he would want to hold Amy in his arms forever, and that he would have to bid his farewells to his beautiful, frosted tips. 


End file.
